Watermelon Girl/Melon
Melon is a friendly Watermelon Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this beetle. It was sucking fruit juice from me a while ago.” (+1 Beetle) “You can have this leaf. It is full of my magic power.” (+1 Magic Leaf) “Want some money? Be sure to buy lots of watermelon.” (+410G) “This superb watermelon is worth more than a herb. Hey, how about a high quality herb?” (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “Thank you. Now have some watermelon.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then I won’t give you watermelon either.” “There is a watermelon style beach ball for sale. I want one, but I don’t have enough money.” (Give 246G?) *Yes - “Thank you. Now have some watermelon.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then I won’t give you watermelon either.” “I’m hungry. Hey, can I have an apple?” (Give Apple?) *Yes - “Thank you. Now have some watermelon.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then I won’t give you watermelon either.” “Hey, want some watermelon? Humans that don’t like to eat watermelon can’t be trusted.” “Watermelon stripes are proof that watermelons are the king of fruits! They’re like tigers, you see?” “The world has gotten pretty dangerous recently. But it is nice to relax and eat some delicious watermelon.” “Be sure to properly eat all the red part of the watermelon!” “Oh jeez, another Anteater Girl is coming this way! I keep telling them they can't eat my watermelon!” “Alraune are good with whips. They do not have very high attack but can hit all enemies.” “Sprinkling salt on watermelon before eating it is just wrong.” “Eat some watermelon and enjoy the evening. ♪” “I want to share the deliciousness of watermelons to the world!” “I am also classified as an alraune of sorts.” “I get asked this a lot, but what do you think this watermelon is?” *Your body - “This watermelon is part of my body. My body and this watermelon make a single individual.” *Your genitals - “Well… It’s something like my genitals. Do you want to try putting your dick in here as well?” (+10 Affinity) *Emergency rations - “It’s part of my body! Do not eat it!” (-5 Affinity) “What do you do with the seeds after eating watermelon?” *Throw them away - “Well, don’t throw them any place strange. I would be happy if you use discretion when throwing them away.” *Sprinkle them on the ground - “Oh, I’m okay with that. It would be nice if they grow big and healthy.” (+10 Affinity) *I eat them - “Hey, don’t eat them… I would prefer if you spread the seeds.” “Want to try some very sweet watermelon?” *I’ll take some - “All right, here you go. Relax, there is nothing strange in it.” (Restores HP, +10 Affinity) *No thanks - “There is no need to hold back… Or do you suspect some sort of foul play?” *You can eat my head too - “Ahhh! This human is scary!” (-5 Affinity) “What comes to mind when you think about summer?” *Watermelons - “That’s right! Summer watermelons! They keep you hydrated and are delicious! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Summer Vacation - “What, you take the whole season off?!” *Barbecues - “Ahh! That’s hot! Why do that when fruit is so much cooler?!” “How do you play ‘watermelon splitting’? It sounds cruel...” *You smash a watermelon with a stick - “Oh, so you split an ordinary watermelon. I thought you were abusing my friends.” *You smash a Watermelon Girl with a stick - “Ah! Don’t abuse us! I’ll make you feel the pain of my friends!” (-5 Affinity) *Allow me to demonstrate! - “AHHH!! S-Someone heeelp!!” (-10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Melon: "My name is Melon, even though I'm really a WATERmelon... I wonder what my parents were thinking when they named me?" With Pumpkin: Pumpkin: "Whoa, it's a watermelon..." Melon: "Whoa, it's a pumpkin! Want some watermelon?" Pumpkin: "Sure... But, you can't eat my pumpkin..." Melon: "That pumpkin... looks like it's your head." With Eater: Eater: "Is that watermelon yummy?" Melon: "It's very yummy... Here, have some. ♪ " Eater: " *munch* *munch* ...It's sweet! It's yummy!" Eater: "..............." Melon: "What's with the 'I'm going to eat the horse and rider' look? You're not going to eat me... right?" With Casta: Melon: "Miss cactus, this watermelon is delicious. Here, have some. ♪ " Casta: " *Slice* *Slice* ...It's sweet, and it's delicious. Here, have a cactus as thanks." Melon: " *Munch* *Munch* Ouch! The thorns pricked me!" Casta: "Y-you tried to eat it?" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Flower Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Alraune Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Kusasabe